


First Kiss

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, by gays for gays, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been dating for longer than they realised.





	First Kiss

It happened so slowly, no one really noticed it at first.

It started with the friendly races, usually Sonic would be the one to initiate them, but Shadow started turning up at the 20 year olds shared home in the early morning with an invitation to race, which soon turned into just running together.

The two hedgehogs would walk together, gradually ending up closer and closer so their shoulders would brush against each other, Sonic talking quickly, and Shadow keeping up with a faint smile on his lips.

When Sonic found out about Shadow’s sweet tooth he made sure to drag him to his favourite milkshake shop, with only cursory groaning from Shadow.  
And when Sonic couldn’t decide between two milkshakes, Shadow ordered them both, offering Sonic some of his own as they left the shop and the two shared their drinks as they walked, Sonic deciding that Shadow’s tasted the best, and that he would get that one next time.

They got caught in a rush of pedestrians all trying to get home as quickly as possible, and the two hedgehogs were quickly overwhelmed in the mix of mobians and humans, and so Shadow grabbed Sonic’s hand, pulling him through the crowd with ease towards an alleyway where they could catch their breath, less so from the activity and more from the crowds bringing them both anxiety.  
Shadow didn’t let go of Sonic’s hand, Sonic didn’t seem to notice.

The two of them sat together on the couch in Sonic’s living room while Tails was away, watching a movie that Shadow was dissecting, despite Sonic’s protests that he should just watch and enjoy it although that didn’t stop Sonic from sinking into Shadow’s shoulder when his arm wrapped around him, nor when they fell asleep against each other after a few more bad movies.

Neither of them noticed the looks given to them as Shadow offered a piggyback to an injured Sonic, and neither did Shadow care when he realised the other had fallen asleep on him even though in the past he would have made the journey purposely uncomfortable just to keep Sonic awake out of spite.

Their lives clicked together easily, they learnt each other’s schedules with little effort and could plan around them for surprise visits and the occasional gift giving (Sonic had seen the last box of the chocolates Shadow liked so much, so of course he had to get them for him! Shadow knew the colder weather was coming in and Sonic had lost his last scarf, and he’d rather not have to deal with an ill hedgehog, so, you know, take it.)

Shadow watched Sonic as he gazed up at the clouds talking at 100 mph about what he saw in them, the two of them lying in a field full of flowers with the sun warming them, and a breeze keeping them cool enough. It was beautiful.  
And Shadow couldn’t stop staring at Sonic.  
Sonic turned his head, looking over at Shadow, “well?” He asked, and Shadow realised he missed a question with his own daydreaming.

He mumbled something, feeling his face heat up slightly, Sonic’s head tilted more, his ears flopping over to the side, “huh? Speak up buddy, I can’t hear ya!”

Shadow visibly blushed now, looking Sonic straight in the eyes, “kiss me.”

Sonic blinked at him, as though he expected Shadow to suddenly tell the punchline to the joke, but when nothing came forth, Sonic’s face flushed bright red, “... Okay.”

Shadow closed his eyes as Sonic leant over, gently pushing their lips together in a chaste first kiss that lasted a few seconds, although it seemed like an eternity and also no time at all to the two hedgehogs.  
When Shadow opened his eyes again, he saw Sonic staring at him, biting his lip as though afraid, and Shadow smiled and brought his face closer to touch noses, “can we do that again?” he asked, staring into the beautiful green eyes he loved so much.

Sonic nodded so enthusiastically he headbutted Shadow, knocking him backwards, and with Shadow went his balance and Sonic fell forwards to land on him.  
Shadow laughed, a loud and pure laugh that sent Sonic laughing too, and the two of them lay there, in each other’s arms, long after the laughter had stopped, and picked out shapes in the clouds.  
But now they would occasionally sneak kisses from each other, blushing wildly as they did so, both of their hearts racing as they embarked on this new adventure, their best ever adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a two hour long car journey trying to not forget the details of this, 'cause apparently I can't write anything I've been planning I have to write something brand new.
> 
> (I have 10 WIPS right now...)


End file.
